


Not Another Blind Date

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles fluff, Supernatural Fluff, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You and your best friend have decided to move to Austin, TX to change things up. You’re single, have been for a couple of years following a failed relationship that you thought was your forever. Y/f/n tries setting you up with different men over the six months you guys have been living there, and she tries again with a man she found out about through her hairdresser. What she doesn’t know is that she’s just set you up on a blind date with Jensen Ackles.





	1. Part 1

“Y/n, I have a huge favor to ask you, and I promise… it’ll be good. Please just hear me out before you say no,” Your best friend and roommate had started talking a mile a minute through the line before the phone even hit your ear to answer.

“Holy shit y/f/n, breathe. What is this favor that is so huge you’ve decided to interrupt my busy plans for the night?” You sassed back at her while gesturing to the empty apartment that you sat in.

“Ha ha ha, y/n, we both know your plans consist of watching Supernatural for the umpteenth time. But anyway….So I have this friend -”

“No, I know exactly where this is going. Not another blind date, y/f/n. You’ve tried, what? Four times in the six months we’ve been in Austin. How many of those have stuck around for date number two? Exactly. None,” you huffed into the phone, your irritation level with her slowly rising. You two had met in college six years ago and been near inseparable since. You both had wanted a change of scenery from the rolling prairies of Kansas and decided to pack up your cars and move to Austin, TX. When you had gotten here, she had decided it was her new purpose in life to try and get you a new boyfriend.

“But y/n, pretty please? I think it would be good for you!” your y/f/n practically begged through the phone. “You’ve been cooped up in the apartment for way too long, and you haven’t been on a date since that one guy back in October! That was 2 months ago; It’s time you get yourself out there y/n. It’s freaking Austin, TX, there’s bound to be a good guy waiting for you. With this one… who knows? He might be the one.” You internally groaned, really hating that she was trying to set you up with some guy, just to have your hopes crushed again.

You’d ended your last relationship hoping to spend some quality time with yourself and just be happy for once. You had finally found a place where you loved who you were and you were completely and truly content being single for once in your life. At least you were pretty sure you were.

“Why do you have to keep trying to set me up with guys? I’m perfectly happy coming home to the peace and quiet of my apartment and enjoying myself some wine and Supernatural as a cool down from my day at work. I don’t need no man!” you joked with her, as you had many times since realizing your need for independence post-breakup.

You heard her groan as you referenced your ongoing joke with each other, “Pleeeeeease y/n. Your Supernatural binge has served as your ‘man.’ Try a real man. Just one date with this guy, it’s all I’m asking. I was talking with my hairstylist earlier today and she said she’s got a very handsome client who comes in regularly. She says he’s really hot, like, carved from marble hot. And he’s been single for quite a while.”

You rolled your eyes as she continued to describe this “perfect” man to you. “She said something about how he just couldn’t seem to find a girl he clicked with. He’s totally a sweetheart, too from what she went on about. He has an appointment with her later today actually, and she agreed to casually bring it up to him while she’s talking to him.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose and smirked before answering, “Okay, y/f/n, first off. Do you even know who this dude is? What if he’s a serial killer??? What if he murders me? How on earth are you going to live with the pain of-”

“Oh my god quit being such a drama queen, y/n. Your date will be in a public place.. So even if he does murder you… he won’t get very far.” You hear her giggling through the phone. “Y/n, please. I know that since leaving Mark you’ve been on this ‘I’m independent and I don’t need a man’ run, but Andrea says he’s a really great guy, and I think you should at least give him a shot before you shoot him down.”

You imitate one of the Winchester’s famous bitch faces as you feel yourself caving to y/f/n’s wish. “Fine, y/f/n. There, you happy? I’m saying yes to one date with this guy who could very well be the end of our friendship, literally, since he’ll probably murder me on the way home. Satisfied?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you y/n! I promise this time will be different. I’m going to call Andrea and let her know that you’re on board. How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Sure, whatever. Just remember that you owe me; big. I’ll see you when you get home tonight, yeah?”

“Well duh…. We have to decide what you’re wearing tomorrow. Plus I live there. Gotta go. See you then! Okayloveyoubyeeeeee!”

Before you had a chance to respond she had hung up, leaving you with mixed feelings and a small smile on your face. You started laughing at how easily y/f/n could get you to do almost anything she wanted; it had been like that from the moment you two had met all those years ago. A blind date? Really?

“Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?” you asked yourself as you turned your focus back to the TV, unpausing your favorite episode that was playing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day.

As you are putting your makeup on, y/f/n is adding the finishing touches to your hair. “Y/f/n, what else did Andrea say about this guy? Did she even give you a name?”

The last chunk of hair she has been working on is done and she places the comb on the counter, grabbing the can of hair spray. “No, she actually didn’t give me a name. She said that she thinks it’ll be more fun this way, and she also said that she forgot to mention that he’s just a tad older. Just as a heads up.”

You furrow your eyebrows as you process the information, “So I’m supposed to just waltz up to this dude and say, ‘hey dude I don’t know, I’m assuming you’re my blind date for the night. How are ya?’ And what’s this ‘a tad older’ nonsense? What does that even mean?? I mean, I don’t have a problem with it, but still. I like to know these things. y/f/n, is it too late to back out?”

Y/f/n scoffs as she places the final touches on your hair, “Oh stop it; you and your drama. You’re almost as bad as Dean. You look fucking hot, and I didn’t just spend this time doing your hair and helping you pick out an outfit for you to say, ‘screw it. I’m backing out.’ No way, no how. It’s about time for you to head out anyway. And if I find out that you stood him up, y/f/n y/m/n y/l/n, I will personally see to it that your coffee stash goes missing.”

“You wouldn’t!!” You gasp as she’s handing you your keys and practically shoving you out the door.

“Oh I totally would, and you know it. Now go before I change my mind and take your place on this date with this guy.” She has always been really good about cutting you off before you say goodbye, because before you have a chance to say it the door is being shut in your face and you hear the lock turn. Looks like you’re going on a date.

Starting your car, you start going over the information y/f/n had given you about this guy you were meeting up with. Y/f/n had told Andrea to tell the mystery guy to keep the first date casual; she’d told y/f/n that he’d wanted to meet at a hole in the wall diner in downtown that he loved to frequent. He’d also said to meet him in the booth four from the door at 7 pm.

You really had no other information about him. According to y/f/n, he was hot, he was single, he was definitely older than you, and he was nice. ‘Wow, he’s gotta be too good to be true. That or else he’s going to run the second he finds out I’m ‘a tad’ younger.’ you thought to yourself as you weaved in and out of traffic in your car, slowly closing in on your destination.

Before you knew it, you were rounding the last corner of your journey, slowly pulling into the parking lot of the diner. You had always been known for being anally on time anywhere you went, so you had parked your car with about ten minutes before your agreed meet up time with the guy.

You take your time and try to convince yourself to just ditch and go back to your apartment, your Ben and Jerry’s and your Winchester brothers. That was your comfort zone and you were okay with it, but you know y/f/n would kill you if you didn’t at least meet the guy.

Reluctantly, you turned off your car at 6:55 and walked up to the door of the diner. With one last look back at your car, deciding against leaving, you pushed open the door and walked in the bell tingling. You immediately glanced to your right, mentally counting the booths to find the meeting place. ‘Oh thank god, he’s not here yet’ you thought to yourself as you walked to the booth and decided to face your back to the door so you wouldn’t have the chance to judge the poor guy before he started talking.

The waiter brought you water, offering to come back when you told him you were waiting for someone. In the next minutes that passed, it felt like every nerve you had was now at attention, every awkward encounter and dud scenario running through your head as you tried to remain calm.

“I am so sorry I’m late! I know this is a really shitty way to start off a date,” a rich and low voice exclaimed from behind you as you heard a set of footsteps approaching. You quickly glanced at your watch: 7:02.

Your heart began to pound as you looked up to face the mystery man who had approached your booth, an “it’s okay” and a smile already forming on your lips. You had also reached a hand around to start introducing yourself, but before your voice could deliver, your eyes locked with a set of green eyes that almost literally took your breath away.

Your jaw went slack, your eyes went wide, and you completely froze; every word you had wanted to say to him was now gone. The mystery man who was standing before you needed no introduction, at least not to you and his millions of fans worldwide. “H-hi,” he mumbled with a sheepish grin. “I’m-” 

“Holy fucking shit. You’re Jensen Ackles.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Why Don't You and I by Carlos Santana

_Your heart began to pound as you looked up to face the mystery man who had approached your booth, an “it’s okay” and a smile already forming on your lips. You had also reached a hand around to start introducing yourself, but before your voice could deliver, your eyes locked with a set of green eyes that almost literally took your breath away._

_Your jaw went slack, your eyes went wide, and you completely froze; every word you had wanted to say to him was now gone. The mystery man who was standing before you needed no introduction, at least not to you and his millions of fans worldwide. “H-hi,” he mumbled with a sheepish grin. “I’m-”_

_“Holy fucking shit. You’re Jensen Ackles.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He reaches out to shake your hand that is still extended and chuckles at your loss of words. “Wow, I didn’t think I’d make that great of a first impression.”

“But.. you.. She didn’t… and you’re… um… are you shitting me right now?” you manage to come up with as the smile that’s on his face becomes more prominent as he tries to keep from full on laughing, while your face burns a deep shade of red.

A chuckle escapes from his mouth as he responds, “I don’t think I’m shitting you right now.”

All you can do is continue to gape at the man standing in front of you. There’s no way in hell that this was actually happening. “Oh shit…I broke you, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” a look of mild concern settles on his face. You suddenly realize that his large hand is still holding yours, and you jerk it back as if his hand had burned you.

“No! I just.. Umm… shit! You’re still standing. Why don’t you sit down?” You laughed nervously, your hands now mindlessly spinning your glass of water in front of you. He smiles again, taking the seat across from you and nervously starting to play with your discarded straw wrapper.

“Thank you…” He trails off and you realize he is wanting to know your name and you somehow manage to respond without issue, “Y/N, my name is Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, thank you. I’m not sure how much longer I could have managed to stand there. It was getting tough there at the end,” he retorts with a wink, teasing you to break the ice. Your eyes widen when you hear your name roll off his tongue; it sounded so extraordinary when he said it. But then again, everything Jensen said was extraordinary just because he was the one saying it.

“So. You obviously know who I am. You a fan of the show then?” Jensen’s eyes are sparkling as he looks at you, waiting to see how you respond.

“Oh, I love you!” An audible gasp leaves your mouth as you realize what you’ve just said. You’re pretty sure at this point that you’ve turned every shade of red available as Jensen’s famous shit-eating grin spreads across his face in reaction to the hole you’ve just landed yourself in.

“Shit. I meant the show! I mean, not that I don’t love you too. I really do love you as Dean, and I love and respect you as an actor too, but that’s… oh god. I’m just going to shut up now,” you ramble as he laughs, a low rumble that melted your insides.

The waiter thankfully arrives to take your orders, saving you from completely burying yourself in the hole you’ve just dug. Your ears turn pink as he tells the waiter his order, and you subtly pinch yourself to make sure this is still real. You definitely had a story to tell Y/F/N when you got back to the apartment tonight.

“Y/N, before we get too far into this, I just want you to know that I’m really glad you’re okay with having dinner with me. I know that Andrea didn’t really give your friend much information about me and I apologize for that..But I didn’t want you to have dinner with me just because of who I am. I haven’t had the best luck with women recently, and I just wanted a nice date with someone who was looking to meet someone in hopes of hitting it off.”

You smile and place your hands on the table, interlacing your fingers in front of you, “Jensen, are you kidding me right now? My best friend had to drag me out of the apartment to go on this date. She hasn’t had the best of luck when it comes to setting me up with guys, so finding out that my date is with a guy I’ve only ever dreamed of meeting… Well, let’s just say that I’m happy to be out on this blind date. I should be the one thanking you for spending your time with me! You have so many other things you could be doing right now, and instead, you’re out to dinner with me.” He smiled and suddenly became preoccupied with his leftover French fries, but you could have sworn you saw him blush.

You suddenly feel a wave of peace and calm wash over you, like being here with him is right somehow. A smile finds its way onto your lips as he decides to continue the conversation.

“So.. Tell me about yourself Y/N. I figure you probably know quite a bit about me… Since ya know you love me and all…” your jaw drops and your face flushes as he winks at you, “But I know your name and that’s about it. Did you grow up here in Austin?”

“Oh hell no. I’m a recent transplant actually. I grew up in Kansas, and my best friend and I decided we wanted a change of scenery so we saved some money and moved here as soon as we could, which was about six months ago.” You smiled as you made eye contact with him, those green orbs of his looking back at you, sparkling with interest as he responds,

“Wait. You’re from Kansas? As in, Lawrence, Kansas, Kansas?”

You shake your head and chuckle as you realize what he’s getting at. “Well, yes and no. I’m really from Kansas, but no, I’m not from Lawrence. You do realize there’s more than one town in Kansas, right? ”

He laughs, and when he catches your eye he slowly reaches his hand forward, lightly resting it on yours. He’s now completely into finding out more about Kansas. “I’m just... Really? Kansas? Of all the places to come from. Wow. You know, even though I’ve played Dean for going on twelve years, I’ve never been to Kansas. I’ve thought about visiting once or twice, though.”

Now it’s your turn to laugh. You reach up with one hand to wipe away a stray tear and you placed your hand back in Jensen’s when you were done, a smile gracing his lips as he watched the gesture. “That’s a good one Jensen! Kansas is nothing special…I don’t know why anyone would want to visit there. It’s flat. Like, ridiculously flat.”

“Well a really beautiful woman named Y/N comes from there, and if tonight continues as well as I think it’s going I might just have to visit,” he tells you with a smirk, “besides, the man I’ve been playing on TV for twelve years comes from there and I think I owe it to him.”

You quickly look down at your discarded napkin, avoiding looking into his eyes.. ‘Holy shit. Jensen Ackles just called me beautiful. I have to be dreaming!’ you think to yourself as you feel his fingers connect with your chin.

He gently tugs your face back up to look at him, his eyes boring into yours. “Hey, don’t you hide that pretty face from me, Y/N.” He smiles at you to let you know that he’s being honest; you smile back, attempting to give him a comeback but he cuts you off. “I’m serious! Your beauty has amazed me since I sat down. I can’t get over how I ended up on a blind date with one of the most beautiful women in Austin.”

As you open your mouth to respond, the opening chords of Why Don’t You and I by Carlos Santana comes over the radio causing you to squeal in delight. “Oh my god, I love this song!” Without even thinking about it, you bust out your air guitar and start jamming out right there. Jensen is completely enthralled by your performance, unable to take his eyes off of you, as the first lyrics come flowing from your lips:

**Since the moment I spotted you**

**Like walking ‘round with little wings on my shoes**

**My stomach’s filled with the butterflies (ooh) and it’s alright**

**Bouncin’ round from cloud to cloud**

**I got the feeling like I’m never gonna come down**

**If I said I didn’t like it then you’d know I’d lied**

Jensen is watching you intently, absorbed in how wrapped up you are in the song. You sing with such confidence, owning the booth you guys are sitting in.

**Every time I try to talk to you**

**I get tongue-tied**

**Turns out that everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

You use your air mic to belt out the lead into the chorus, suddenly you boldly make eye contact with Jensen as the chorus starts in:

**So I’ll say 'why don’t you and I get together**

**and take on the world and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we’ll try again**

**So I say why don’t you and I hold each other**

**and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they’re never going to let me in.**

The smile on his face as he’s watching you sing is filled with a joy that has been with him since he sat down with you. You continue to serenade him, going so far as to caress his cheek with your hand, and winking at him when the song leads into the second verse. Jensen can’t seem to move, but he doesn’t want to either. You are so unaware of anything going on except the words coming through the speakers, and it’s probably one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.

Before you know it, the chorus is being played one last time as the music starts to fade out, and you suddenly realize that you’ve been singing a love song to Jensen, basically serenading him with it. ‘Fuck. What have I done?!’ you ask yourself and you immediately begin to panic. So much for not burying yourself.

You settle back into the booth and immediately put down the knife you’ve been using as a microphone, looking anywhere but at Jensen. ‘He probably thinks you’re an immature child now, way to go y/n.’ You think to yourself.

Hearing Jensen start to full-on laugh, you chance looking up at him and start to apologize for what just happened. “Wow. I can’t believe I just did that. And in front of you nonetheless. I’m sorry I just embarrassed the hell out of you and myself. I’ll just be going now,” you manage to say as you start to get up from the booth. You’re sure you’ve just ruined the entire evening.

He grabs your arm gently, but firmly enough to stop you easily. “Are you kidding me, Y/N? First off, I really like that song. Second off, that was probably the most amazing diner booth karaoke I’ve ever seen. It was adorable!”

“Seriously? I just serenaded you in public. And I -” You don’t have a chance to finish that thought as he stands up and pulls you into his chest for a hug.

“Hey, if you’re really that worried about it, we can leave if you’d like. Go for a walk or something. How does that sound?” You pull away and look up at him, taking in every detail you’ve managed to memorize over the years. ‘Yep. _So_ much better in person’ you think to yourself as you smile, nodding your head.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’m pretty sure everyone else here wouldn’t mind it either,” you said with a small laugh.

Smiling, he let go of you as he pulled out his wallet, throwing down enough cash to cover everything. As soon as his wallet was back in his pocket, his arm is back around your waist, his hand searing your skin through your clothes.

Your eyes go wide as you look up at him, and he looks back, chuckling, “Is this not okay? I can totally-” he starts to unwrap his arm from you, but you quickly grab his hand, pulling it back and settling it where it had been before.

“No! This is totally fine, Jensen. I’m just... I guess I’m still trying to process all of this. I mean, I’m on a date with Jensen Ackles,” you laugh dryly, “I haven’t had very good luck with men since I started dating back in high school, and I just can’t believe I’m actually here right now.”

He furrows his brow and slowly nods his head as he processes the information he’s just been given, his arm sliding from your waist to grab your hand. “Well, how about we make this the best date ever? I feel like it’s already heading in that direction anyway,” Jensen smirks as you roll your eyes with a smile.

“Okay, Casanova. What did you have in mind?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Four hours later_

“Thanks for walking me to my apartment Jensen, even though I don’t understand why you insisted on bringing me home when my car is still at the diner,” you say with a smile as the two of you continue up the walk to your door, your hands intertwined between you.

He suddenly stops and tugs your hand to get you to stop. “I know that your car is still there... I was hoping you’d let me pick you up tomorrow to take you to pick it up. But I wanted to bring you home because I wanted to end this date right,” his hand comes up to caress your cheek, his thumb rubbing lightly across your cheekbone, “I had so much fun tonight Y/n, and I haven’t honestly enjoyed a date this much in years.” You look into those eyes of his, and a feeling of being right where you belong settled in your gut, and you reach your free hand up to grab onto his that’s holding your cheek.

“Jensen, I definitely wasn’t expecting to have this much fun tonight either. Hell, having the best night of my life was the last thing I ever expected.” He leans forward and places a chaste kiss to your forehead, your heart fluttering wildly at the contact.

He lets his lips linger, then quietly mumbles, “I should probably get you to your apartment now,” as you feel him smile into your skin.

You let out a small giggle as you pull away slightly to look up at him, “Jensen, we’re five feet from my door. I think-” Jensen rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically.

“Y/N, do me a favor? Please, call me Jay. My friends all call me that, and after tonight, I hope I can consider you a friend?” He pulls you into his arms again, this time giving you the puppy dog eyes. You roll your eyes back at him and smirk, “Okay, Jay.”

You see his face light up when he hears his name roll off your lips like that. 

“But…. Just a friend? Really? After all that we’ve done tonight, You say I’m just your friend? I’m offended.” Once again, Jensen rolls his eyes, only to respond, “Well, you see, here’s the thing. I had a lot of fun tonight, and you’re definitely not just my friend. I would love to be able to take you out again sometime, Y/N. That is... If you’d like to?”

He gently presses his forehead to yours, his green eyes watching you as you pretend to take a moment to consider his question. “Hmmm… Well, I think a second date might be a possibility. I mean, you are pretty cute…” You giggle as he smiles and kisses the tip of your nose.

In a moment the air between you changes, your eyes locked with each other. You feel one of his hands come up to gently rest on the back of your neck, his thumb caressing your jawline. “Y/N, you are so incredibly beautiful. How did I get so lucky to score a date with you?”

His eyes flicker to watch as you subconsciously run your tongue over your lips, one of your nervous habits. And before you have time to even think about how to respond to him, you feel his lips softly press against yours. Your eyes flutter shut as you melt into his kiss, your arms running up his chest to wrap around his neck. You stay there, frozen in this moment of perfection together. When you both pull away completely breathless, he places another kiss on your nose.

“Come on, Y’N. You need to get inside, your friend is probably waiting to hear all about how awful my company was,” Jensen smirks as he leads you up to the door. “How about I come pick you up at 9 o’clock tomorrow morning and we’ll go to breakfast, then we’ll go get your car. Sound good?”

He leans forward and kisses your lips one last time and you hum in response. “Yeah, that sounds perfect, Jay,” you smile as you turn to go inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N,” he says as he heads back to his car.

You walk through the door, shutting it behind you and leaning against it, letting out a sigh of contentment. You just came home from a date with Jensen Ackles.

As you round the corner to head into the living room where you know y/f/n is waiting, you hear her voice before you see her. “Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N!!! It is 2:30 in the fucking morning! Where on earth have you been?? I thought for sure yo-”

Your ears turn pink as you replay the kiss in your head. “The date didn’t totally suck, Y/F/N. You’ll never believe who you fucking set me up with, though. Not in a million years.”

She pulls you down onto the sofa with her and is sizing you up, trying to gauge how the evening went. “Umm... I’m pretty sure I have no idea, but I’m going to go for broke and say Jensen Ackles, since ya know, he’s perfection on two legs.” She smirks, joking with you about the celeb crush on him the two of you shared.

Your eyes go wide at hearing what she’s just said, and you quickly look anywhere but at her, your face burning. With no response coming to you, Y/F/N continues. “Y/N, come on. You know I’m just giving you a hard time about Jensen. I know it wasn’t him, I’m just being dumb.”

“But it was, Y/F/N,” you mumble, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. Her brows knit together, trying to figure out what you’re saying.

“It was what?” You look up and make eye contact with her, just staring at her, giving her time to connect the dots. A couple of beats later and realization and disbelief dawn on her face as she grabs your hands and whispers, “no way… you can’t be serious. Your blind date wasn’t with...”

A huge smile breaks over your face as you whisper back, giggling, “It was Jensen, Y/F/N. My blind date was with Jensen fucking Ackles.”


	3. Part 3

_Your ears turn pink as you replay the kiss in your head. “The date didn’t totally suck, y/f/n. You’ll never believe who you fucking set me up with, though. Not in a million years.”_

_She pulls you down onto the sofa with her and is sizing you up, trying to gauge how the evening went. “Umm... I’m pretty sure I have no idea, but I’m going to go for broke and say Jensen Ackles, since ya know, he’s perfection on two legs.” She smirks, joking with you about the celeb crush on him the two of you shared._

_Your eyes go wide at hearing what she’s just said, and you quickly look anywhere but at her, your face burning. With no response coming to you, Y/f/n continues. “Y/n, come on. You know I’m just giving you a hard time about Jensen. I know it wasn’t him, I’m just being dumb.”_

_“But it was, y/f/n,” you mumble, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. Her brows knit together, trying to figure out what you’re saying._

_“It was what?” You look up and make eye contact with her, just staring at her, giving her time to connect the dots. A couple of beats later and realization and disbelief dawn on her face as she grabs your hands and whispers, “no way… you can’t be serious. Your blind date wasn’t with..”_

_A huge smile breaks over your face as you whisper back, giggling, “It was Jensen, y/f/n. My blind date was with Jensen fucking Ackles.”_

______________

Her eyes go wide as she realizes what you’ve just confirmed.

“Jensen Ackles?!?! I set you up on a blind date with Jensen Ackles?!?! This is so unfair!” Y/f/n’s hands are squeezing yours so tightly now you start to lose feeling in your pinky. “Oh, my Chuck. How could it even be possible that of all the men in Austin, I set you up with Jensen Ackles?!”

She continues to babble, and you can’t help but laugh as you shove her off the couch, which is practically the one thing that will shut her up at this point. She looks up at you, her jaw slack and her face contorted in mock offense, but before she can say anything you start in.

“Y/f/n! For it being 2:30 in the morning, you sure do have a lot to say. I’m sure we can just talk about my date tomorrow if yo-”

“NOOOO!! Y/N L/N, YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO SPILL EVERYTHING TO ME RIGHT NOW!!! RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT!” She pulls you off the couch and you both burst into a fit of giggles as you land on top of her.

Once you both catch your breath, you roll off and settle in beside her. “Okay. Are you ready?” you ask with a huge smile covering your face.

“You have _no_ idea. Now spill woman!” Y/f/n just looks at you, giddy with anticipation.

“Okay. So I’m sitting there in the diner, facing away from the door, and he runs in cursing and apologizing for being late…” 

~~~~~~~~

8 am 

You slowly blink your eyes open, having been woken up by your phone buzzing next to you on the floor of your living room. ‘What time is it?’ you think to yourself as you unlock your phone, seeing a text from Jensen.

_Good morning, beautiful. I hope we’re still on for breakfast? :)_

You blush as you read what he’s sent you, only to then actually look at the time.

“SHIIIIIT!!!” you suddenly realize what time it is and accidentally trip over Y/f/n who is still asleep next to you. She stirs and glares at you sleepily as you’re frantically running around the apartment trying to find clean clothes.

“Y/n. It’s 8am. First off, why the hell are you awake right now? And secondly, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT 8AM??”

“Jensen will be here in less than an hour!” you yell through the apartment in response as you shut the bathroom door.

Y/f/n is suddenly more alert than she was two minutes ago, “Wait. Jensen’s coming over here?!? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT LAST NIGHT!?!?”

“Are you kidding me?? You were drilling me with so many questions about my date, that you actually fell asleep on me. So this is really not at all _my_ fault, and is all yours!” the two of you were practically yelling at each other at this point to be heard over the shower you were hurrying through.

“Okayyyy, fine! Well… how about filling me in now??” You roll your eyes as you hear her on the other side of the door, her impatience seeping through the crack under it.

You feel your cheeks flush as you turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. Images from the night before flooded your memory, causing you to feel giddy like a girl who just got her first boyfriend. “Well last night, he actually drove me here, and then walked me up to the door so he could, as he put it, ‘end the date right.’ He said that he’d like to see me again, so... he’s picking me up for breakfast at nine, and then he’s driving me back to the diner to pick up my car.”

“Y/n.. I can hear you smiling from here. You’re not leaving anything out, are you??” As you start towel drying your hair, you hear the door open as she barges in and makes herself at home on the side of the tub.

Your smile grows even wider when she calls you out. “What? Pffff... I have no idea what yo-”

“He kissed you, didn’t he?!” She jumps up and throws her arms around you, “Y/n, This is like the best thing ever!! JENSEN ACKLES _KISSED_ MY BEST FRIEND!!!!” How she has this much energy this early in the morning you have no idea, but she suddenly takes off in a lap around the apartment, skipping and calling out in a singsong voice, “MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING JENSEN ACKLES. HE FREAKING KISSED MY BE-”

***Ding-dong***

Suddenly, the doorbell interrupts her celebratory calls and from the bathroom, you hear her shriek from the living room, “Y/N, IT’S HIM!!!!! Get your ass out here, woman!”

“It can’t be him already! It’s only-” you look at your watch and realize that it was in fact 8:58, “Shit. He’s even early this time,” you mumble to yourself. “Gimme a sec! DON’T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT DOOR, Y/F/N!!” You hurriedly finish with your makeup, making sure everything looks okay and bound into the living room. The second you round the corner you notice Y/f/n frozen in place by the front door, just staring at it as if in a trance.

“Y/f/n, what are you doing? Trying to scare Jay away by using your telepathic powers?” you joke, and she turns to you with a look of awe on her face.

“Y/n, you _do_ realize that the man we have been fantasizing over for the past four years is on the other side of that door, right? And you _do_ realize that he’s waiting to pick you up for a SECOND DATE. Do you not realize how insane this is??”

You pause for a second, letting what Y/f/n had said sink in. You, Y/n Y/l/n, are on the receiving end of Jensen Ackles’ attention. How in Hell did something like this even happen to you? Before you have time to think about it any longer you hear the doorbell again, which snaps you out of your thoughts.

With a few quick steps, you are at the front door, hand on the doorknob. You turn to look at your best friend; she gave you a huge smile and quick nod of her head, silently encouraging you to open the door. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you slowly turn the handle, opening the door. On the other side, a man you’d only ever dreamed of meeting is waiting to take you to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hear your name, so softly at first that you think you’re imagining it. But then the voice is clearer, bringing you back to the present.

“Y/n… hey. Babe. You still with me? Did you hear what I said?” You’re suddenly aware of where you are. The hand holding yours, his thumb rubbing softly over your skin. The sound of his voice, so full of emotion that you’re on the verge of tears. The door between you and him, keeping the two of you intentionally separated.

And lastly, the dress. The most perfect, simple, and beautiful dress you could have ever found. Two years after you opened the door to find Jensen standing there, you two are in the homestretch. You have a little under forty-five minutes until you would walk down the aisle, to meet Jensen and to recite the vows you both had written. You are marrying Jensen Ackles.

As this thought crosses your mind, a smile settles on your lips, and you hear him once again.

“Y/n, you good?” His hand lightly squeezes yours, his way of saying ‘I love you’.

“Yeah, I’m good,” you reply, squeezing his back twice. Your sign to him that you love him back.

“I lost you for a minute… where did you go?” As you hear the question you look out the window, watching the snow fall as you think back to that day again.

“I was thinking back to the day we met. How this all got started.” He laughs softly, knowing exactly what you were referring to. “I just.. Never imagined that one blind date set up by my roommate would lead to.. to all of this. I mean, I’m currently holding hands with one of America’s sexiest men, about to walk down the aisle and _marry_ said sexy man. It’s just all a little mind-blowing really.”

You feel him shift on the other side of the door, probably trying to resist the urge to forgo the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding and pull you into his arms. “Y/n, you’re not having second thoughts are you?”

“Oh good gracious, no. Jay, I would never second guess this in a million years! I love you, so much. This is the happiest I’ve ever been. I just never expected it all to end up here. My blind date with you, dating you for the past two years, and now, we’re starting our lives together, Jay. I have a life that people only dream of,” you sigh contentedly.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Jensen replies.

Suddenly, the door to the parlor opens and Y/f/n, your maid of honor, walks in. “Y/n, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. It’s almost time! Where’s Jens- Hey! You’re not supposed to see her before the wedding you idjit!”

You hear Jensen’s infectious laughter from the other side of the closet door and you can’t help but laugh along. “You think I’m that dumb, Y/f/n? Cross my heart, I have yet to see her. We’ve been like this the whole time.”

“Well, regardless of what you did or didn’t see, it’s almost time, and you guys need to go get yourselves married already. I’m tired of Y/n being all mushy-gushy over you,” Y/f/n says as she smiles and rolls her eyes at the two of you.

With one final squeeze, you are reluctant to let go of his hand. Before Y/f/n drags him out of the room though, he whispers to you from the edge of the door,

“So. Are you ready to get our life together started, soon-to-be Mrs. Ackles?”

Your heart fluttered and a smile found a permanent place on your face at the sound of Jensen using the name you’d soon have for the rest of your life. With a newfound excitement, you nod your head and whisper back, “I can’t wait.”

Not fifteen minutes later soft music was playing as your bridal party was waiting for you, Y/f/n walking out just ahead of you. The doors to the sanctuary then close as everyone prepares themselves for your entrance. Suddenly, the Bridal March starts and your heart rate picks up, and you are very impatient to get down the aisle to Jensen.

An eternity passes in only a few seconds and the doors open, revealing all of your family and friends looking at you in admiration. But most importantly, it reveals the man you were forced on a blind date with, the man who made you laugh, and the man you fell in love with. It reveals Jensen Ackles, his jaw slack and a tear slipping down his cheek, waiting expectantly to start his life with you.


End file.
